vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Goku Black
|-|Goku Black= |-|Super Saiyan Rosé= |-|Zamasu= Summary Goku Black (ゴクウブラック, Gokū Burakku), otherwise known simply as Black (ブラック, Burakku), is an evil being that appears in Future Trunks' timeline. He was originally Zamasu, but he stole Goku's body by using the Super Dragon Balls. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B '''| '''4-B | 3-A | 3-A Name: Zamasu, Goku Black, Black Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Zamasu after switching bodies with Goku Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ki Manipulation (including creating an energy blade), Ki Sensing, Flight, Magic, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Teleportation (Both Instant Transmission and Instantaneous Movement), Limited Matter Manipulation (Through Magic Materialization), Duplication (By cutting through spacetime, he can release clones), his clones have Regeneration (Mid-High), Limited Reactive Evolution (Turns stronger from being damaged), a physiology that substantially increases power after recovering from near fatal injuries, Time Travel with Time Ring, Partial Acausality when wearing the time ring (Immune to changes in his previous timeline), likely Kaio-ken, Limited Light Manipulation (Solar Flare), and Resistance to Time Stop and Electricity (Claimed to possess all of Goku's abilities, as he stole his body) Attack Potency: Solar System level (Goku noted that he was much stronger than the Supreme Kais of Universe 7, and he managed to hold his own against Super Saiyan 2 Goku) | Solar System level (Casually stomped Future Trunks and was said to be equal to Super Saiyan 3 Goku at the full extent of his power) | Universe level (Effortlessly toyed with Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta) | Universe level (Vastly superior to his base form), can ignore conventional durability by cutting through space-time with his ki scythe Speed: Massively FTL in Combat Speed, Reactions and Short Burst Speed | Massively FTL '''in Combat Speed, Reactions and Short Burst Speed | '''Massively FTL+ (Can outpace Vegeta without even trying) | Massively FTL+ (Greatly swifter than before) Lifting Strength: Unknown '(Gathered the planet sized Super Dragon Balls, but through uncertain means) 'Striking Strength: Class XPJ '''| '''Class XPJ | Universal (Easily knocked Vegeta to the floor and penetrated his chest) | Universal (His strikes are far more powerful than previously) Durability: Solar System level '''| '''Solar System level | Universe level (Took a massive barrage of hits from an enraged Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta and simply laughed) | Universe level Stamina: Extremely High Range: Solar System | Solar System | Universal, Multi-Universal with teleportation (With Instantaneous Movement, he can teleport to other universes) | Universal, Multi-Universal with teleportation Standard Equipment: Time Ring Intelligence: High Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Flight:' The ability to take flight through the manipulation of ki. *'Kamehameha:' Black used what appears to be a version of Son Goku's Kamehameha, only purple in appearance. *'Energy Ball:' Black can create a black colored Energy Ball to attack the opponent. *'Continuous Energy Bullets:' Black used this technique against Trunks. *'God Split Cut:' Black emits a blade of violet energy from his hand to slash and stab his opponent. **'Aura Slide:' Goku Black can emit a scythe of violet energy, with which he can cut through space and time, opening an unstable portal which releases unstable clones of himself made of evil energy. *'Instantaneous Movement:' Goku Black can teleport across and outside of the universe without the need for a ki signature to lock onto. Key: Present Zamasu | Before Replicating Goku's Style | After Replicating Goku's Style (Base) | Super Saiyan Rosé Others Notable Victories: Sans (Undertale) (Sans' Profile) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Evil Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Antagonists Category:Anime Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Toei Animation Category:Male Characters Category:Villain Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Sadists Category:Manga Characters Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Scythe Wielders Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3